The Colour is Black Series 1
by Nicolai Dienemann
Summary: Saruwatari and her comapnion Shimizu hunt an unknown ninja. When they unexpectedly meet a powerful ninja by the name of Mamoru.
1. Chapter 1

The Colour is Black 

Chapter 1: Things of Light and Dark

Saruwatari was strolling along a leaf cover path. Her feet making no noise as the padded along, her hand never leaving her side, resting on the hilt of a long bladed katana.

On her right was Shimizu, her height not varying much from Saruwatari's. But enough to show that there was a difference. Shimizu seemed restless and was continuously spinning shuriken in between her fingers.

Suddenly without a warning she turned and threw them towards Saruwatari who ducked them easily and drew her katana, turning on the spot she cut down into the bushes. There was the sound of metal connecting with metal and Saruwatari was thrown back a little. As she gained her feet again and ready for another attack, a man climbed out of the bushes. He was holding his kunai at a ready position, but not in a hostile way. The man was pulling a shuriken out of his left shoulder; he winced and threw it onto the floor.

"May I ask what you are doing in these lands?" The man questioned.

Saruwatari lowered her katana; "We were following an agent of the sound when we lost him. He appears to have strolled into your lands now."

Shimizu looked at her partner, "Lets be gone. These Fire ninja are more than enough to handle that sound scum!" Shimizu had said Fire ninja while pointing towards the mans headband. The man was wearing it, in what appeared to be lazily over one eye. He also adorned a mask. He stared back at them with his one eye; he reached up and brushed something out of his long white coloured hair.

"I am Kakashi Hatake of Konoha. My mistress the fifth Hokage Tsunade-sama told me to bring any foreigners to her immediately!"

"And if we say no?" Shimizu asked, pulling a kunai out of her belt pouch and spinning it in her fingers.

"I am ordered to kill you!" Kakashi said. His hand rose to his face and he pulled back his headband to reveal a glowing red eye.

Saruwatari gasped, she slid her sword back into its sheath. Shimizu looked at her, clearly questioning her motions.

"We are sorry Kakashi-sama." She said bowing slightly. She turned to Shimizu "Put up your weapons, this is a fight we could not win. He is a Sharingan master."

Shimizu looking taken aback hid her kunai in its pouch again.

"We are sorry. Please lead the way." Shimizu said.

Kakashi covered his eye and turned round. He made a single gesturing motion and the all leapt into the trees.

As they leapt into the trees a dark shadow rushed by behind them. He came to a halt and picked up Shimizu's discarded shuriken, he licked the blood from the edge, accidentally cutting his tongue.

He revelled in the pain and the taste of blood.

The shadow jumped into the trees to pursue his quarry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Stranger

**Mamoru Masachika stumbled to floor; he rolled over his face covered in dirt and blood that was trickling from his broken nose. The bully stepped in front of him, blotting his view of the sun. He could hear the bullies' friends jeering in the background.**

The bully leered down, "Where is your mummy?" He said in a haughty tone. "Why hasn't your daddy come to save you?" The pull sniggered.

Little **Mamoru looked into the bullies' eyes and began to whimper. The bully stood up and kicked Mamoru in the groin. Mamoru cried out. The bully began to repeatedly kick him in the stomach. Mamoru coughed up blood; he felt one or two of his ribs crack.**

**"Enough! That is enough!" An elderly gentleman had appeared.**

**The bully looked up, "OK you runt!" He said. "Meet us here tomorrow after school." The bully snarled, he punched Mamoru in his already broken nose. Mamoru blacked out.**

**"Ah I see you are waking up." The kindly face of the old man appeared above him.**

**Wh Where am I?" Mamoru asked. He struggled to sit up and he reeled in pain. He lifted his hand to his mouth. As he drew it away it was covered in a fine scarlet red.**

**"They would have killed you." The old man was speaking again.**

**"I know…" said Mamoru and his voice trailed off.**

**The old man shuffled over, "Here drink this." He said and offered Mamoru a clay cup filled with some liquid. Mamoru sipped it and, liking the taste, drank the rest rather hastily. He suddenly felt the world tip from under him. He blacked out again.**

**He came to again just to hear the old man say: "He drank it too fast…" Mamoru also noticed a tall figure standing in the doorway that the old man was talking to.**

**When he woke the next morning, the old man was not there and his school stuff was lying on the mat in the centre of the room. There was a note:**

**_Mamoru,_**

**_I hope you are feeling better!_**

**_I have taken the liberty to pack your school items and I have left a little money for you._**

**_Have a nice day._**

**Mamoru read the note and then examined his bag. The old man was not telling lies.**

**There was a little money, for lunch Mamoru assumed. All his other school items were there.**

**He got up and saw the clock. ****_Time I was going_****. Mamoru thought.**

**He began to run to the door when something caught his eye. A rather old looking katana was propped up against the wall on the far side of the house. He turned and went to examine it.**

**He picked it up; looking around he put it on the inside of his jacket. He left the house.**

**He ran to school feeling a lot happier all the sudden.**

**It was three in the afternoon; he had finished school an hour early due to the heat. When he arrived at the place the bully wanted him he found a rather disgusting sight. The old man was hanging from his throat on the lamppost, his stomach had been laid open and his intestines where dangling in the wind, the crows had gathered and were picking at him.**

**Mamoru walked up, mouth open in disbelief. He heard something and spun around his hand gripping the hidden katana hilt under his coat. He then realised to his horror the noise was the old man moaning in agony. He spun round in terror. The old man looked down, "Finish it" He whispered, it was barley audible over the wind moving through the trees.**

**He looked up, fear etched on his young features. He drew the katana raising it in the air. He swung the blade, decapitating the man in one swing. Blood splattered all over the place, Mamoru was coated in it. He tasted and the blood of the old man, and swore his revenge.**

**Suddenly out of nowhere the bully appeared and stopped appalled by what he saw. A young boy his sword still dripping with blood from the apparently horrendous things he had done. The bully opened his mouth to scream and suddenly Mamoru disappeared from where he had been standing. The pull looked on shocked. He felt something drip on his shoulder; he spun around, his face coated in sweat. Mamoru was standing behind him, his sword all ready round the front of the bullies' neck.**

**Mamoru cut his throat before the bully could scream. Mamoru came forward and kicked the bully for a full hour before he leapt into the trees.**

**Not until some schoolchildren came prancing by half an hour later where the bodies discovered. The bully was still alive making a strange noise, blood trickling out of his mouth, nose, ears and eyes.**

**Now Mamoru was pursuing some ninja he believed to have maybe killed this old man, that old man. The last of his family, he looked down at the shuriken he had picked up earlier. He squeezed it so hard blood began to well from his hand. He sucked it of and felt his anger renewed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Truth

Mamoru landed on a branch. He was perching elegantly, crouched like a cat might do when hunting its prey.

He raised his head and inhaled deeply, the scent of blood was strong here.

Suddenly he launched himself into the trees, drawing his katana as he did so, he rolled around in mid-air, and He threw the shuriken, which was now covered in his own blood.

It was deflected and clattered to the floor. Suddenly someone appeared above him, he back flipped backwards, raising his katana to defend.

Saruwatari and turned round as she heard the noise of conflict, she raised her hand and the company halted.

Shimizu jumped back a branch to Saruwatari. Saruwatari noticed the kunai clasped in her hand.

"I think we are being followed." Said Saruwatari.

"By more than on person?" Questioned Shimizu.

Mamoru swung out with his feet. They connected with something bone like. The assailant bit back a yell of pain. Mamoru raised his blade and was going to finish the stunned attacker, but a shadow came up behind him.

He spun round in time to see the hilt of katana make contact with his temple, he stumbled and fell on top of the stunned warrior on then floor behind him.

Two ANBU members were lifting a body onto their shoulders.

"Stop!" Saruwatari demanded.

The ANBU laid the body down and drew their blades. Saruwatari drew hers.

The rushed at each other, suddenly Kakashi was in between them.

"Stop this fighting!" He demanded.

The ANBU immediately put their swords away. Saruwatari was a little more hesitant.

"Who are these people?" Saruwatari asked.

"They are my agents, my ANBU squad. They tell me this man was following us."

Shimizu was suddenly next to Saruwatari, "Could he perhaps be the man we were following?" She whispered in Saruwatari's ear. Saruwatari nodded slightly.

"We demand to take him for questioning. This man maybe the one we pursued from our homeland to your borders!" Saruwatari said, a little more angrily then she would have liked to.

Kakashi looked back at the man. Then back at Saruwatari, "Well he his your countries charge, you both wear the same head bands of the land of earth. I will therefore let you leave with him."

The ANBU members looked very taken aback.

"Kakashi-san!" One demanded

The other placed its hand on the katana hilt, "Tsunade-sama's orders were to bring all trespassers to her!" she said. _Definitely a woman._ Though Shimizu.

Kakashi looked back at her. "This matter is out of our hands. Also that man has Hatori captive."

The female ANBU span round, Mamoru was standing up now his katana pressed against the male ANBUs neck, blood was trickling down his throat.

Kakashi stepped forwards to Mamoru. "Please if we let you go will you spare that man?"

Mamoru looked back and forth insanely, like a caged animal.

"Step back! Step back you bastard!" yelled Mamoru. He pushed the blade a little further in. The ANBU let out a growl of pain, it was barely audible. The blood was flowing a lot stronger now. It would squirt all over Mamoru's face every time the ANBUs hear beat.

Kakashi started stepping backwards. "OK, OK." He apologised quickly.

"I want to know some things!" Mamoru demanded. "Who of you killed that old man from Iwagakure?!" He screamed this, pushing the blade into the mans neck a little harder. "Why did you bastards do it?!" He yelled, tears were mingling with the blood on his face.

Kakashi looked shocked. "That man? He died along time ago. He was killed as a traitor to Konoha." Kakashi said.

Mamoru looked like he had been stabbed. He put his head back and let out a long scream, which scared several birds out of a nearby tree.

He slit the ANBU member's throat. He jumped to his feet. He turned and leapt into the trees.

Shimizu and Saruwatari jumped into the trees to pursue him.

Kakashi turned round, he began to object and the noticed Hatori's dead body and the woman ANBU member weeping over it. He came over to her, to comfort her.

Hatori was still breathing, it made a strange gurgling noise every time he breathed in. Kakashi reached down and broke his neck.

"The man we were following was not from the Land of Earth. Was he?" Shimizu said to Saruwatari.

"No." said Saruwatari, shaking her head.

Why are we following him?" asked Shimizu.

"I want to know why he came here." Answered Saruwatari.

Mamoru's mind was a cloud of rage and disbelief. He heard Kakashi saying in his head over and over again, "He is dead."

Mamoru closed his eyes. He did not want to believe this! He noticed then that his katana was still in his hand.

He slowed to a stop and licked the blade clean, then wiped his face with his shirtsleeve.

Then there was a rustling in the bushes below him on the ground. He turned around.

A face to close to see the detail came into his view, "Boo!" It said and Mamoru blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Secrets of the Earth

Mamoru came to, lying on his back. He was staring at what looked like stone; he assumed he must be underground.

Mamoru attempted to get up. He could not; he looked down and saw that he had been tied to some kind of table.

He put his head back and lay on the table, silently cursing who ever had done this to him.

There was the sound of footsteps above his head; he squirmed as best he could, trying to get a better view.

"You're awake I see." Said a feminine voice. A woman stepped into view. She was an average height and of a slim build. She clasped the katana hilt that protruded from the sheath that she wore through her belt.

"What are you doing with me?!" Mamoru demanded. He noticed the woman's headband. "You're not one of those Konoha bastards!" Mamoru spat onto the floor. "We are from the same village. You and I." He continued. "So why are you holding me against my will?!"

"We were just wondering why you were following us?" The woman continued, her voice was calm but you could feel the anger behind her words.

Mamoru struggled to sit up a little better. "Who is "we"?" He said.

"There is me and my companion, our names are not important to you! Just answer the damn questions!" The woman replied.

"OK, OK. Not hostility please. Not from my own village." Mamoru said. _Kindness is the way to get out of this._ He thought to himself.

"I was not following you, I was following the Konoha ninja that were escorting you. I had reasons to believe that one of them had killed a man that meant a lot to me as a child." Mamoru said.

"And they told you he was dead. Then you went on to kill one of the ANBU members." The woman commented, half to him, half to the air around her.

"I believe we have no arguments, personally." Mamoru said.

"Yes. It would appear that way." The woman said. "I am sorry for the inconvenience this may have caused you, we were just following a missing nin. We were not sure if you were him." The woman stepped over and was about to cut Mamoru's bonds when another woman entered the cave.

"What are you doing?" The newcomer said, a little hesitantly

"We have no quarrel with this one." The shorter of the two said. "I am letting him go."

The katana came out of its sheath before anyone could do anything.

Mamoru had gotten loose.

"How the…" The taller of the two women began.

Mamoru rushed up to the shorter and laid her out flat with rear end of the katana. He disappeared to the view of the taller one.

He reappeared bringing his sword down in a cutting motion, the women dodged.

"I see you have a little skill!" He scoffed at her. "But it will not be enough!"

He brought the blade up and he vanished momentarily again only to reappear behind her. She spun and blocked the deadly blow with her kunai.

"Very good!" He said, sounding almost impressed, "I still have more tricks to unleash!" He yelled." Hidden Shadow Snake Hand!" He screamed

The female ninja turned round.

"Oh shit!" She said

Multiple snakes erupted from Mamoru's sleeve. The last woman stumbled backwards and fell over.

Mamoru stepped up to her, blood dripping from snake bits on her face.

He reached down and pushed a pressure point in her neck. She blacked out.

"Question me would you?" Mamoru laughed out loud to himself. "How do you like to be questioned?" He whispered into the shorter of the two unconscious women's ear.

"It's not very nice. Especially when I question people!" He said maliciously.

He picked her up and put her down on the table, moving aside the log that he had used in his replacement technique.

He tied her to the table. He turned to get the other one, but she was gone. Leaving only a pool of blood.

He cursed loudly, about to pursue.

_No I can get her later. She will do for now._ He thought looking at his prey.

He moved over to her. He poured some water over her face from her hip flask.

"Wakey, wakey." He said

She began coughing up the water.

"Wha What happened?" She whispered, her words stumbling over one another and a little shaky.

"It's time you answered some questions!" Mamoru answered. "This is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me." He said chuckling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hunters of the Mist 

Mamoru turned round and looked down at the girl lying on the table. He drew placed the katana blade on her throat. Blood began to trickle down the elegant blade on to her naked flesh. She shivered.

"What is your name?" Mamoru asked.

"What do you hope to gain by holding me?" The woman spat back.

Mamoru pushed the blade down a little bit and slid the blade down. The woman yelped in pain. The running blood was thickened, as the fresh blood mixed with the old.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Mamoru yelled. "But if I don't get answers I will have to!"

"I am Saruwatari from the country of Earth, same as you. We are allies!" She said.

"Oh, is that so. Well then, why did I get this special treatment?" Mamoru smirked. "Am I that special?"

"Look out behind you!" Saruwatari began and then the whole room exploded.

Shimizu looked back when the sounds of the explosion reached her. She thought of going back. Then as if sensing her thoughts her broken arm throbbed painfully, she looked down in thought.

Shimizu wanted to go back and help her companion, but her arm was too painful, and the ninja that held her seemed to have immense powers. Like none she had seen before.

Yet her mind would not let it lie.

_As a ninja it is an honour to die for ones country. _That is what she had been taught in ninja academy. She turned back to return to help.

Suddenly out of nowhere a shuriken came flying, Shimizu jumped it easily and then realised her mistake. A very large shuriken, the size of a large mans torso came flying at her. She ducked and only just avoided it. She sighed deeply.

Suddenly it burst into an umbrella. It began to spin rapidly spewing needles in all directions. Shimizu, deflected a few needles before a man jumping in front of her suddenly obscured her vision, he was wielding a kunai.

Shimizu screamed out in terror and pain that was slowly spreading from the lower left part if her chest. She looked down and noticed a needle protruding out of her flesh.

Her breath shortened and she swayed and fell. As she was falling someone caught her and landed her on the ground, safely.

She looked into the red eye of the man that had caught her. A mask obscuring the lower part of his face, then she blacked out.

Mamoru jumped to the man who came flying through the smoke. He spun around and cut down. The man fell to the flood his arm missing, blood spurting from the wound. Mamoru spun on the spot. Saruwatari could have sworn she saw his eyes go from red to there usual black. But she just assumed she was seeing things.

Mamoru stepped over to the man who was lying on the floor clasping at his stump, blood streaming out of his wound. He looked up in terror. The emblem of the city hidden in mist glinting on his forehead, "Please don't hurt me!"

Mamoru walked up to him. He put the sword on the man's chest, he began to push, the sword down. The blood started to soak the man's white robes, he began to scream, Mamoru just continued. The Mist ninja began to cough up blood, it was trickling down his chin and onto his robes.

His breath became laboured and started rattling. His eyes misted over and his clawing hands slowly stopped scrabbling at the sword, blood dripping off of them. Mamoru stood back.

He turned round to face Saruwatari and raised his sword.

He brought it down.

Saruwatari didn't even flinch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Deidara

Saruwatari stood up, sweeping the ropes down her body. Mamoru had gone to the entrance of the cave, he was watching, almost waiting for something.

"They'll be back." Mamoru said suddenly, turning to face Saruwatari who had now taken one of the intruder's swords.

"They are from the land of mist!" Saruwatari said. "What are they doing so far into the land of fire?" She thought aloud.

"Perhaps they are looking for something." Said a familiar voice. Mamoru spun round raising his sword.

"Stop! I mean you know harm." Kakashi jumped through the cave entrance, Shimizu over one of his shoulders.

"She was ambushed in the forests." Kakashi said, indicating to Shimizu. He put her into the arms of Saruwatari who had now hurried forward.

Kakashi turned to face Mamoru. "Sorry for the unkindness my men showed you in the forest earlier." Kakashi said, bowing slightly.

Mamoru grunted a dismissal and turned round. He liked his blade. Kakashi and Saruwatari shivered.

Mamoru slid the sword back into its sheath.

"We should get moving!" Mamoru exclaimed. "We can leave the injured with the Konoha ninja."

Saruwatari stood. She stood in a stance that suggested she was ready to fight and was not going anywhere. "We?" She said. "I think it is you! Who should get moving."

Mamoru turned round, his face expressionless. "You must come with me. I have foreseen it!"

Saruwatari and Kakashi looked shocked. "What do you mean?" Kakashi wondered out loud.

"Seeing as Kakashi here…" He gestured towards Kakashi. "Is a ninja from the land of fire, and a foe of our country. He may try to betray us at any time!" Mamoru said.

"So you would leave my companion here, with him?" Saruwatari said hotly.

"She is more than capable of looking after herself. Even in this injured state. Do you even know who she is?" Mamoru said, defending his point.

"Yes! She is my life long friend, team mate and companion!" Saruwatari answered.

"What about her past? Do you know who she is related to?" Mamoru was yelling now.

"No. She had now family!" Saruwatari was getting angry. _Who is he to tell me about my companion?_

"Does the name Deidara, mean anything to you?" Mamoru said. He was cooling down now.

"Yes. He was one who betrayed our country and joined the Akatsuki Organization. He is a criminal. A no good…" Mamoru's cut across Saruwatari's words. "She is his sister!"

Saruwatari's mouth feel wide open.

There was a scuffling noise from behind Saruwatari and Shimizu had Kakashi in a type grip. Her Kunai pressed against his throat.

"See what I mean?" Mamoru laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Mystery 

Mamoru walked over to where Shimizu was holding Kakashi captive. He drew his katana. Raising it above his head. Kakashi's one, uncovered eye widened in fear. The sword came crashing down. Blood sprayed all over the walls.

Saruwatari screamed, Shimizu fell backwards and Kakashi's body collapsed to the floor, blood dripping from his shaking body.

Mamoru finished tying Kakashi's hands and legs together. He stood up and admired his handiwork. He turned to see Saruwatari and Shimizu looking down at the body of Kakashi's ANBU teammate.

"Why did she do that?" Shimizu asked Saruwatari.

Saruwatari looked back to the unconscious Kakashi on the floor, his hands bound to his legs. "It must have been love." Saruwatari concluded.

Kakashi was beginning to stir. He was trying to moves his hands. He then noticed that they were bound to his legs.

"Wha…What happened?" Kakashi questioned.

His eyes went around the circle of Earth ninja standing around him. He looked surprised. Then his eyes fell on the dead ANBU female. His eyes filled with tears.

"Why? Why did she do that? I would rather have died than gone on living without her in my life!" Tears now running down his face.

"You are lucky to have such devoted team mates." Said Mamoru.

"We were going to get married!" Kakashi said. Ignoring Mamoru.

Sarwutari looked at the dead women. "I am truly sorry." She said. Tear edging out around her eyes.

Shimizu stood silently next to Saruwatari. She looked up. "I think we should go."

Saruwatari looked down at the dead women, and then at Kakashi. "If we go we are going to free Kakashi!" She said. "If we don't I am not leaving!"

Mamoru sighed. He looked exasperated "If we let him go he will attack us!"

Kakashi looked at Mamoru. Tears still filled his eyes. "I would not attack you. It is not your fault she is dead. It was her choice. I would not sink to your level of random killing! I just want to take her body back to my city."

Mamoru looked at Saruwatari and Shimizu. "Its your choice. I will not interfere." He walked over to the cave entrance. I will wait outside. He turned and looked at Kakashi. "I am very sorry. I know what it is like to lose someone you love." He continued to the entrance and jumped into the trees.

He sat outside in the trees. He heard the entire conversation. He could smell the blood on the air; he licked his lips with his over long tongue.

His mouth split into a large grin, at the part were the atmospheric sorrow increased. He saw the young man walk out of the cave. He saw him jump into the trees. He turned and watched the young man head out into the distance. He smiled even wider. His tongue waving wildly, like a snake. He drew out his katana. He jumped from the trees. He walked to the entrance of the cave. He stepped inside. He killed everyone in the cave. He killed them before they new what had happened.

He left the cave and retreated into the trees.

Mamoru stopped suddenly and looked back to the cave. He had the strange feeling something bad had happened. He had a strange feeling someone was following him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Watchers in the sand

Mamoru suddenly sensed it. He dived to the left. A figure flew out of the trees behind him, drawing a katana. Mamoru reached round and grabbed his. The two combatants landed on branches and launched at each other. There blades glinting in the sun. As they clashed together Mamoru saw into her young face.

"You are late!" He scolded angrily. He landed on a branch, sheathing his katana.

Saruwatari landed on the same branch. "We were delayed." She replied coolly. She too put her katana away.

Shimizu came bounding through the tree canopy and landed next to Mamoru. Mamoru turned and looked at her. "What did you do with Kakashi?" Mamoru inquired.

"He went back to Konoha with the ANBU girl. He said he would not mention us to the Konoha officials…" Saruwatari began. Shimizu interrupted. "I do not believe him! We must leave these lands as fast as possible."

Mamoru turned to Saruwatari, "What do you think?" he asked.

Saruwatari looked at Shimizu and then at Mamoru. "I think we should go back to the land of earth. Let our lord know what is happening. We may even be able to get another team. We can also refill our supplies and get some questions answered." She turned and looked into the sun. "I think Shimizu is right. Kakashi would not betray his country. We have very little time left."

She leapt into the trees, "Follow me!" She commanded. Mamoru looked at Shimizu and smiled. "Looks like you got your way, doesn't it." He shrugged. "But what can ya do when it's a beautiful face ordering you around." He smirked at the expression Shimizu made. He jumped into the trees. Following the path Saruwatari had made.

Shimizu jumped after them.

The tall character, clocked in black robes, which blew in the desert breeze. He was slim and well built. His blonde hair split from under his large bowl shaped hat. His hair flicked in the wind. He looked up into the sun, raising one hand to shield his eyes from the glaring sun. "How much further master?" He asked, his voice sounding impatient.

A shorter squat figure standing walking next to him, also clad in similar apparel, the black robes with red clouds scattered across the cloth.

The shorter character was, however for his size, broader and meaner looking. He had a tail, which he waved menacingly above his head, like a scorpion. Poison dripped from its edges.

"Not much longer Deidara." He said.

Little be known to the two Akatsuki members. They were not the only ones travelling in the desert. The figure was large for a man he waded through the sand. Struggling to keep his feet from sinking too low. He was lightly coated and sweating. He was not used to such extreme heat.

His body could not take much more of this. But he could smell the water on the air. He could see the line of trees on the edge of the desert. He also knew there were two very deadly S-Rank opponents accompanying him in the desert. He had seen them when he left a ravine passing by one of the last rivers before the desert. He had hurried back into the trees to hide. He was almost seen.

Since then he had been following them to see what they were up to.

He pulled out his katana and checked the blade. It was nice and sharp. He made it his main goal to keep his sword in prime condition. He even valued it over his own life.

He ran to a sand dune to get another peak at the Akatsuki ninja… They were gone. He stood up and scratched his head.

Suddenly a shadow fell across him. He looked round.

A fist connected with his skull and he blacked out.


End file.
